Her Story, An  exhibition untold
by yaoisaveslives
Summary: a story i started and got a couple chapters of on my DeviantART.  I hope you enjoy the randomness that is going to be involved.
1. Chapter 1

As humans, we can tend to over think things.

However, we also tend to overworry.

Overworrying about 2012, mutant viruses, that type of thing. However, this type of thinking changed when I met him.

My name is Ella, and this is the story about how my way of thinking got changed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo The day was October 12th. My birthday, of all days. I was out walking around with the brother that I called Alfred. He was American, a change of pace from my usual Prussian friends. We were walking around the school yard at Axis Forces Highschool. We were simply doing what anyone could want; laughing and giggling, eating McDonalds, drinking Cokes, but mostly just spending it with my friend. It was great.

And then he walked into the school yard.

He was 5'11", another change of pace from my short 5'5". He had the dirtiest blonde hair I had seen, an exact opposite of my cherrywood brown hair with grown out highlights.

He had straight hair, mine was curly.

His eyes were blue, mine were a muddy brown.

"Hey...hey Alfred?" I poked my cheeseburger loving friend out of his daydream of hamburger paradise. "Huh, yeah, what?" He looked around, fidgeting. "Who is that?" I half whispered as my right hnd found itself fisted over my face, the left pointing at the magician in front of me. I don't know exactly why, but I was blushing, whether it was out of childlike curiosity, or embaressment, I had no idea. "Oh him? That's Iggy. Or England. Or Arthur Kirkland. Whatever you wanna call him. He's my older brother."

Time stopped there and then.

"**WHAT?**" I screeched out loud, feeling the looks of the other kids, mainly France's, England's, and America's shocked faces at my sudden and unusual outburst. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME I HAD ANOTHER OLDER BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL ALFRED?" I started walking off in the other direction, furious as you could imagine an angsty 14 year old to be, and I went back to the house, leaving America just standing there with his Coke, shock written all over his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ella? Ella, you're going to have to some out eventually." Alfred kept knocking on my door, not relenting until i had come out of the small room, my streaked face stained with tears. "_ What _ do you _want_ Alfred." I simply asked, putting my hands on my hips, looking throughly annoyed at him. There's a reason I never told you about Arthur. I mean, _ yes_ he _ is _ your eldest brother. I should have told you, but I didn't for a reason." He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. " "Holly..." I winced at the use of my birth name instead of the normal "Ella", "You DO know him...you just lost your memory when you were little...the accident where you fell out of the army truck, remember?"

I recalled the clear event in my head. It was during World War II. I had been enlisted in the army to fight with England and America. I had been riding on the edge, much to England and America's annoyance. They started a fight, and the truck hit a ditch, causing me to fall out. I hit my head, and didn't remember a thing after that. "I...I do...I think...I can't remember..." I frowned. "Well, then let's go talk to him then." He smiled that smile I loved. It was greeted with a smile back.

"Yo! Iggy!" Alfred walked with me down the street. It was Sunday afternoon, about 4 days after my birthday. "What the bloody heck is it, America-" Arthur turned around, and stopped dead in his tracks. "A-Alfred. Who is that?" His face turned bright red when he saw me. I saw it and giggled. I was in my normal clothing for this type of warm weather; black daisy dukes, a tank top with all kinds of flags, knee high Converse Airwalks, and about 13 or 14 kandi cuffs on each of my arms. "Yeah, remember Ella? The sister you haven't gotten to see in forever?" He made a small gasping sound. He leaned down and hugged me, a couple of happy tears staining his face now. "A-Arthur?" I tried out the name, I like the way it rolled off my tounge. _ Arthur. Arthur. Arthur._ It was the only thing running through my head right now. Arthur. He nodded. "I...I missed you." I smiled and huggged the taller brother back. I had finally found my place on the world. He was there from then on. He was there when I met my first love. My wedding. And I wouldn't have it _**any**_ other way.

Hm hm. Just a little preview of a story I have a couple chapters of, and might continue during my writer's blocks for HM, H? Sigh. I hate writers block. v.v anyways, i hope you enjoy these.

I still dont own hetalia. v.v


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur, Arnold, I'm going. You can't tell me no."

I stood there defiently, hands on my bluejean Daisy Duked clad hips. A pair of head phones hung about my neck and a band tank top cut dangerously low on my chest.

"Ella, this is WORLD WAR II. You're gonna get yourself seriously hurt or wor-" "I'm going. End of discussion." I cut him off bluntly and walked off.

"Arthur, tell her she's not-" "She's going. We can't stop sweet little Northern Ireland isn't taking no for an answer. She'll get a chance to test out her magic in battle, though." Arthur's smile could be heard in his voice as I walked off, smiling.

  
>"Ella, we've been called." America's shaky, nervous voice was barely a squeak when it reached my ears.<p>

" Then let's do this." I walked proudly past him, ready to represent my country, my teaching of magic by Arthur, and most of all, how this small country wouldn't be so small after this. 

_Bump. Bump. Bump._ The constant bumping sound of the army truck was continuous. Never ending. _ Nerve-wracking. _. I sat on top of the horrid quality camper that contained America and England's armies, England and America driving the truck. The army made no sound. It was silent, except for the sound of the constant _ thump, thump, thump _ sound of the truck. England stuck his head out the window, yelling an order that sounded like "ELLA GET OFF OF THE TOP OF THAT RIGHT NOW."

I followed my older brothers orders, thinking I would be able to just climb down and hop in the window. I was wrong.

_Thump._

_ Crack. _

_Screams. _

_More bones cracking. _

_Trying to move. _

_No sucess._

_ Blood around me._

_ Everyone and everything blurring._

_ The world starting to fade away._

_Good bye big brothers. Tell everyone else I love them._

The next few moments to me are nothing but blur. All I remember is hitting the ground. _ hard, _and thinking of those previous thoughts.

I was listening to America and England's frantic running towards me, then looking up at both of thehm and saying "Bye, big brothers..." then passing out. I was thought to be dead. 

I awoke in a hospital bed, hooked up to a million machines, or that's how it felt. Flowers, mainly black, red, and white roses in particular, greeted me each and every morning, with a note saying from "Arnold and Arthur." But, one question arose.

Just one and only one. One that I _ should _ have known the answer to.

I knew Alfred was my big brother.

Who was Arthur?


End file.
